Before it all
by RachRox12
Summary: Before Ashamed when Clare and Fitz were just friends.
1. Chapter 1 When your older

**Before it all**

Summary: Before Ashamed and Years Later, Fitz and Clare as friends.

Fitz and Clare were at the park walking around.

"What do you want to be when you're older?" Asked Clare as she walked across the garden wall that wasn't very tall, Fitz thought about it

"I want to be a mechanic." He said.

"Are you good with cars?" asked Clare, she tapped his shoulder and he knew what he had to do. They stopped walking, Fitz turned to Clare who turned to him to and placed her small hands on his shoulders and jumped off the garden wall and landed in front of him. She did this all the time. She laughed and Fitz smiled, he wanted to kiss her but they were **just **friends he had to keep telling himself. She moved to the side of him and linked arms with him.

"I'm ok with cars." He said answering her earlier question, Clare nodded in approval "What about you, what do you want to be when you're older?" he asked her

"I actually don't know what I want to be." She said Fitz nodded.

"I guess we should go study." Fitz said. Clare smiled

"Yep and you have to actually pay attention this time." Clare said.

"I probably won't but whatever." Fitz said, Clare lightly hit his arm

"What was that for?" He asked her and Clare laughed

"Because, you have to pay attention if you want to get smarter." Clare said tapping Fitz's head. Fitz smiled,

"Ok, I'll pay attention, only for you." He told her.

"Good boy." She said before taking her arm away from him and walking ahead.

At Clare's Fitz was lying on her bed on her laptop watching a movie. Clare was at her desk reading his English essay. Fitz snuck a look at her and saw her sitting there reading, he loved how she was so into reading it, just concentrating on one thing. He looked back at the movie he was watching. Clare eventually came and sat next to him on the bed. She placed the piece of paper right in front of his face. He put his hand on the back to take it away and for a brief second their hands brushed against eachother. Clare blushed and Fitz laughed.

**Reviews please, should I continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2 Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Sorry this isn't a chapter, I really want to add another chapter to this but I don't know what to write so if anyone has any ideas could you please let me know. I'm desperate here! I'll love you forever if I get ideas.


	3. Chapter 3 Replaced Me

**Before it All**

Summary: This is one week later and a new student comes to Degrassi. By the way this story is set at the start of grade 9.

**1****ST**** Part**

Clare and Fitz were talking by her locker

"Did you finish the English essay?" Clare asked him, Fitz shook his head

"I was too busy." He said Clare snorted

"Doing what?" She asked him

"Stuff with Owen and Bianca." Fitz said shrugging. Clare shook her head

"You better get on your hands and knees so Ms. Dawes gives you an extension." Clare said. Fitz shrugged.

**2****nd**** Part**

Clare was sitting in English listening to the teacher, Fitz had ditched English again, she was starting to grow tired of Fitz not caring about anything. She needed to find some new friends she thought. Her thoughts were however disrupted when someone knocked on the door, she turned her head and saw a boy wearing all black clothing, he spoke with Ms. Dawes for a bit and went and sat down.

"Everyone Elijah Goldsworthy has just joined our school so please could you be respectful to him while he settles in." Ms. Dawes told the class. Everyone mumbled comments about his appearance. Clare didn't really care. After class she was walking down the hallway when she bumped into someone, both of their books went flying. They quickly helped eachother pick their stuff up, she looked at who she bumped into and saw it was the new boy Eli.

"I'm so sorry." She said, Eli laughed

"It's ok, I'm sorry I bumped you too." He said, Clare smiled

"It's ok, so how are you finding Degrassi?" She asked him. He shrugged

"It's ok, I actually need help finding my locker can you help me?" He asked her. Clare nodded

"Ok." She replied, Eli handed her his locker number and she walked off with Eli following her. **3****rd**** Part**

Meanwhile Fitz was talking with Owen and Bianca, Owen was smoking on a cigarette and was trying to get Fitz to smoke one too. Fitz kept refusing though.

"What are you, a chicken?" Asked Owen, Fitz shook his head

"No, Clare says it's a bad habit and can cause you damage." Fitz said Owen laughed

"If Clare told you to jump of bridge would you do it?" Asked Owen

"No, I don't do everything she says." Fitz said defensively.

"Then prove it." Bianca said with her hands on her hips. Fitz took a deep breath took a cigarette Bianca had lit for him. He took a puff and he had to admit it did feel good to do. Maybe Clare was wrong about this. After his cigarette he went to go find Clare, he spotted her talking with a guy dressed in black, he saw Clare smiling and he felt a pang of jealousy. His Clare was talking to some guy he didn't know. Wait his Clare? God he must have it bad he thought. He didn't want to interrupt so he walked off leaving the girl he liked speak with some guy.

**4****th**** Part**

Eli was actually a really nice guy; she thought to herself while she was walking to her locker, they had talked to eachother about their hobbies. He liked comic books and heavy metal music, though they had nothing what so ever in common they had decided that they could possibly be friends. When she got to her locker she saw Fitz standing there looking a little bit upset,

"Hey, what's up with you?" She asked him, his expression softened a little but he still looked upset.

"Nothing, except you've replaced me." He said, Clare was confused

"What do you mean?" She asked him,

"The new boy, he's in your English class and I saw you two talking, you've replaced me." Fitz said in a monotone,

"Fitz I haven't replaced, we're friends, but you're still my best friend." Clare said playfully bumping him, Fitz forced a smile, he was still unsure though.

**Reviews please, this wasn't very good but it's what I could manage. **


	4. Chapter 4 Forgiven

**Before it all**

Summary: 2 weeks later, Clare and Eli have become really good friends so Clare has been ditching Fitz to spend time with Eli.

**Part 1**

Fitz was becoming increasingly upset that Clare preferred to spend time hanging out with Goth boy Eli. Every Saturday they would spend the entire day together but at school on Friday Clare had told him that they couldn't do it as she and Eli were going to a second hand bookshop. On the outside he was cool with being ditched yet again by Clare but on the inside he was about to cry in frustration. He hated Eli; Clare was his friend not Eli's. Eli just waltzed in and took the most important person in his life away.

**Part 2**

At school on Monday Fitz watched as Clare and Eli walked up the front steps of the school talking, he remembered when that was him with her, laughing and having fun, Fitz had spent the weekend with Owen and Bianca smoking, Owen had also introduced him to drugs and alcohol and Fitz enjoyed the freeing sensation the drugs and alcohol gave him. Clare had always told him that these things were bad, but he didn't care anymore, in a way it was him doing something Clare wouldn't like him doing and it was fun to do these things anyway and he had no intention of stopping.

**Part 3**

"Hey Fitz." Clare said at lunch, she had seen him standing alone at his locker so she had decided to say hi.

"Oh, you mean me?" Asked Fitz looking at her

"Yes you." Clare said,

"Oh." Fitz said before turning back to his locker

"What's up?" She asked him.

"Oh, you know my closest friend keeps ditching me." He said shutting his locker, realisation hit Clare as she realised that she was being selfish

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Fitz, I didn't realise that I was hurting you, I thought you were fine with Owen and Bianca." Clare said Fitz looked at her

"Didn't realise or didn't care?" Fitz said gruffly.

"Don't be such a baby." Clare said, she couldn't help herself, Fitz was just being so impossible.

"I would never ditch you." Fitz said, Clare shook her head disbelievingly.

"Fitz, what about all the times you ditched me to go to the ravine with Owen and Bianca?" asked Clare putting her hands on her hips. Fitz realised that he's been doing the same thing to Clare all these times, no wonder she went and found a new friend.

"I'm sorry." Fitz said looking down. Clare looked thoughtful

"Don't worry about it; I've been doing the same thing to you." Clare said. Fitz looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"But I still feel bad." Fitz said.

"Hey why don't we hang out more?" Clare said. Fitz nodded and smiled

"Yeah ok, am I forgiven for being a jerk?" Asked Fitz

"Yeah as long as you forgive me too." Clare said. Fitz nodded

"Yeah ok." Fitz said.

**Review please, the next chapter will be much better than this one.**


	5. Chapter 5 Saturday

**Before it All**

Summary: Fitz and Clare have begun hanging out more, crappy summary.

**Part 1**

Over the past week Clare had been hanging out with Fitz more. Eli was fine though because he had met a guy in their English class Adam, he was pretty cool too and the three had become quite good friends over the week. Clare and Fitz had organized that on Saturday they would go to Clare's and hang out like they do every Saturday. So on Saturday Fitz walked to Clare's and knocked on the front door. He was very nervous today as he planned to tell Clare about his growing feelings for her; he hoped she felt the same way. Clare arrived at the door and opened it. She as usual was breathtaking Fitz's heart skipped a beat when he saw her

"Hey Clare." He said, Clare smiled

"Fitz," she said, she stepped aside and let Fitz inside, they went upstairs to Clare's room and sat on her bed.

"With the Science assignment, when is it due?" Asked Fitz as he relaxed on her bed Clare thought for a second

"This Wednesday." She answered Fitz smiled at least he had a few days to finish it. Clare and Fitz got stuck into doing homework and assignments. As usual Fitz kept sneaking glances at Clare hoping she didn't notice but enjoying seeing her look so focused.

**Part 2**

Clare read over her essay for English. She kept trying not to blush because she kept feeling Fitz's eyes on her every few seconds. She knew it was incredibly stupid but she kind of had a crush on Fitz. She knew he probably didn't feel the same way about her though.

"This is so boring!" exclaimed Fitz after a few minutes dropping his Science textbook on the bed. Clare looked up from her essay and rolled her eyes.

"We've only been studying for like 10 minutes." Clare said, Fitz groaned and fell back against Clare's pillow with his head landing with a soft thud. Clare put down her essay and turned to him and crossed her legs. Fitz laughed

"And what are you going to do about that?" Asked Fitz smirking, Clare smiled and began tickling him. Fitz laughed and begged her to stop. The tickling stopped when he pulled Clare on top of him. Clare blushed slightly at how close they were. Fitz gulped and caressed Clare's cheek, they looked into eachothers eyes for a second before Fitz leaned towards Clare, Clare closed the gap and soon they were kissing. Clare placed her hand on his shoulder softly and Fitz placed his other hand on Clare's neck. But Clare suddenly pulled back. They both awkwardly sat up.

"Well..." Clare began

"So" Fitz said scratching his head.

"That was." Clare said, Fitz looked hopeful

"That was?" He asked,

"What do you think?" Asked Clare, Fitz decided what he wanted to do, so he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Clare's.

**This is a fairly short chapter, but reviews please. I'm not sure how long this will be. **


End file.
